Orthopedic procedures are commonly utilized to repair and/or replace damaged bone and tissue in the human body. For example, shoulder replacement may be used to replace all or part of the glenohumeral joint with a prosthetic implant. The glenohumeral joint is a ball and socket joint that includes articulation between the glenoid fossa and the head of the humerus. A shoulder implant can similarly include a humeral component with a hemispherical-shaped head and a stem implantable in the humeral canal, and a glenoid component that includes an articular surface for articulation with the humeral head. The humeral component can be designed such that the humeral head can be in locked engagement with the stem or an adaptor connected to the stem.
There are other types of prosthetic implants that include a ball and socket design that mimics the joint, including, for example, a hip implant. The hip implant can include a stem insertable into the femur and having a ball attached thereto, and a cup attachable to the pelvis.
In some cases, a revision surgery may need to be performed due to, for example, implant failure, infection or damage surrounding the implant. It may be advantageous to leave the original stem implanted in the bone canal of the patient and replace the ball or head. This requires that the ball or head be removed from its locked position on the stem. Impaction, which can have an adverse impact on the patient, is commonly used to break the engagement between the ball or head and the stem.